Je reviendrais
by KeepDead
Summary: Ceci est une fic inspiré du texte que Farodgames a publié en hommage à son chien. C'est assez triste mais ça me tenais à cœur de l'écrire. Point de vue de Guapa.


Bonjour mes petits loups !

Aujourd'hui une « histoire » un peu spéciale que j'ai écris pour un youtubeur qui souffre. En effet, comme tout ceux qui ont déjà eu un animal de compagnie, il souffre de la perte de son amie à quatre pattes. Étant moi même maîtresse de deux petits chatons, je sais combien c'est dur..

Il n'y a évidemment pas de mauvaises intention en écrivant cette histoire, cela n'a pas pour vocation de rendre triste qui que ce soit. Pour moi (et ce n'est que mon avis) il n'y a pas de plus bel hommage qu'une histoire.

Alors comme ce youtubeur est mon préféré et qu'il m'a fait rire dans les pires moments de ma vie, j'ai décidé (au risque que ça ne lui plaise pas) d'écrire une histoire inspiré d'un texte qu'il a lui même écrit. J'ai évidemment conscience que Farod Games est un gros youtubeur et qu'il ne lira pas mon histoire donc merci de ne pas me dire en commentaire combien c'est inutile !

Je vous laisse à la tristesse de cette histoire mais à la beauté de l'amour des animaux !

OoOoOoO

Je ne me sentais pas bien, je sentais la douleur affluer dans mon petit corps mais ils étaient là, près de moi. J'avais conscience qu'il était tard dans la nuit, et pourtant ils étaient la pour m'aider. J'ai senti qu'on me soulevait et qu'on a prit la voiture. Plus tard j'étais sur une table chez le docteur, qu'est ce que je pouvais détester cette odeur ! Cependant après avoir été examinée, je vis leurs petits visage d'humains triste, que ce passait-il ?

Je vis Clément s'approcher de moi et me caresser le dos en me soufflant :

« Je reviens »

Puis ils partirent. J'avais compris que je ne rentrerais pas avec eux ce soir, mais qu'ils ne m'abandonnaient pas, Clément avait promis de revenir alors j'allais l'attendre, je m'endormis rapidement et je revis les fabuleux moments que j'avais passé avec la fantastique famille qui m'avait adopté ! Je revis leurs rires, leurs joies, leurs peines ! Je les aimais beaucoup ces humains !

Mais je me sentis partir et la douleur refluer or je m'éttais promis d'attendre Clément ! Je me réveilla de force et attendit.

Je fus vraiment très heureuse de les voir revenir comme il l'avait dit ! Ma maîtresse me prit doucement dans les bras et on repartit en voiture. Pendant le voyage je me senti partir à nouveau, cette fois je me laissais faire, j'avais respecté ma promesse et je les avais vu une dernière fois. J'aurais aimé leur dire combien je les aimais et que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur eux, mais on ne parlait pas la même langue. La douleur disparu et une douce chaleur m'enveloppa, j'avais quitté la terre.

Je vis ma gentille famille pleurer et j'avais vraiment envie de leur dire que j'allais bien maintenant. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je les vis reprendre la voiture en sens inverse, le cœur lourd et les yeux humides. Je vis Clément pleurer et pleurer et encore pleurer. J'aurais aimé rester avec eux, me blottir contre Clément pour apaiser ses souffrances et le voir rire encore une fois. Il n'y a rien que j'apprécie plus que de voir ma famille sourire ! Jamais je ne cesserai de les regarder et d'être avec eux car ils sont ma famille.

Delà où je suis, j'observe la tristesse de Clément, je le regarde déambuler tel un zombie dans la maison, il ne mange plus, il ne rit plus, il dort beaucoup. J'aimerais qu'il sache combien je l'aime et que je resterai toujours avec lui où que je sois et où qu'il soit.

Je suis toujours là.

OoOoOoO

Ce texte est extrêmement court par rapport à d'habitude. Mais déjà c'est un sujet très dur et compliqué à gérer et je ne voulais pas en faire trop non plus. Je voulais juste à ma façon rendre hommage à Guapa et essayer d'amener peut être un nouveau point de vue. J ai le sentiment qu'on ne perd jamais vraiment quelqu'un, il s'éloigne pour un temps mais il reste toujours la.

NOTE A CEUX QUI ME SUIVENT UN PEU PLUS :

de plus comme certains le savent, je n'ai plus vraiment l'énergie suffisante pour écrire de long texte et c'est pour cela que les fan fic mettent autant de temps à sortir. J'ai pourtant beaucoup d'idées et beaucoup me soutienne et je les en remercie ! Je reviendrais le plus vite possible. J ai aussi perdu quelqu'un de très cher et qui me soutenais énormément dans la création des fan fic, c'est un peu dur d'écrire sans elle. En plus je passe mon bac et je suis (toujours) malade :( MAIS un Lalu rating M (of course) devrait arriver pendant les vacances ! Je ne ferais plus d'histoire en plusieurs chapitres afin d'être sur que vous aurez toujours la fin même en cas d'accident ! Bisous mes petits loups, je vous aimes !


End file.
